confort
by Aiko Blue
Summary: "Kalau kau ke sini hanya untuk ceramah, mending keluar saja." —dan barangkali, mencoba menghibur Minho bukanlah tindakan yang bijak untuk dilakukan Newt. [MiNewt]


" **Confort** **"**

 **.**

 **Maze Runner Trilogy** _belong's to_ **James Dashner**

 **Confort** _(c)_ **Aiko Blue**

 **.**

* * *

Newt mengernyit dan menyipitkan mata begitu cairan itu mencapai tenggorokannya. Seperti biasa, rasanya selalu payah. Ia menjauhkan gelas dari bibirnya. Matanya bergulir mengamati sekitar. Para _g_ _lader_ mulai mengacungkan gelas tinggi-tinggi ke udara dan berkelilig di sekitar api unggun. Ia melihat Alby berada di tengah-tengah kerumunan, mengangkat gelasnya tinggi-tinggi lalu meneguk habis isinya. Newt mendengus, baginya aktifitas malam seperti ini sudah tidak menarik lagi.

Ia mengabaikan pendengarannya. Mengusir gelisah dalam hatinya ketika mendengar derit pergeseran tembok-tembok dalam _maze_ , juga raungan mengerikan kawanan _g_ _river_. Memilih untuk menajamkan pendengarannya pada suara meretih kayu bakar akibat jilatan api. Matanya kini lurus pada api, menyimak lidah-lidah api yang menari dan meliuk-liuk erotis mengikis kayu bakar. Pendar hangat jingga itu menghipnotisnya dalam cara yang misterius.

"Hai, Newt."

Newt tersentak kecil. Suara lugu itu membuat membuatnya terlepas dari daya hipnotis api. Ia menoleh ke kanan dan mendapati seorang bocah gempal berdiri sambil melempar senyum inosen padanya. Pipinya yang bulat bersemu di bawah bayang-bayang cahaya api. Newt mengulas senyum spontan. "Halo, Chuck."

Chuck tersenyum lebar, melompat kecil dan duduk di sebelah Newt. Bocah itu memegang satu kentang rebus di tangannya. Mulai sibuk membelahnya menjadi dua bagian yang seimbang. Newt tersenyum tipis, Chuck adalah _glader_ termuda, rasanya ia seperti mempunyai seorang adik kecil yang manis. Dan semua _glader_ terlihat terhibur dengan kehadiran Chuck di tengah-tengah _Glade_.

"Kau mau?"

Newt menatap Chuck dengan alis terangkat. Bocah gempal itu menyodorkan separuh kentang rebus padanya dengan tuus. Newt menatap Chuck dan kentang secara bergantian, kemudian melayangkan sebelah tangannya untuk mengacak rambut lebat Chuck dengan penuh sayang. "Untukmu saja, aku sudah kenyang."

Bocah itu angkat bahu, kemudian mulai memakan kedua bagian kentangnya secara bergantian dengan begitu lahap. Newt terkekeh kecil sebelum menarik tangannya dari kepala Chuck. Lalu kembali menyapukan pandangannya ke sekitar.

Kali ini, ia memilih untuk melihat rombongan di sebrang api unggun. Ia bisa melihat Jeff sedang berbicara dengan raut kesal kepada seorang _g_ _lader_ memasang cengiran bersalah di wajahnya. Ada Gally yang tertawa bersama Frypan. Bahkan kini Alby sudah memisahkan diri dan berbicara empat mata dengan Thomas di area yang agak berjauhan dengan _gladers_ lain. Newt tersenyum tipis, _Greenie_ yang satu itu memang _berbeda_. Dia banyak sekali melontarkan pertanyaan sejak hari pertamannya, membuat Gally kesal, Alby menganga, dan _g_ _laders_ lain bertepuk tangan maupun sekadar mengdengus dan mengatainya idiot. Ide-ide dan segala pemikiran Thomas begitu liar dan tak masuk akal, namun juga terasa jenius di saat yang bersamaan. Dalam sekejap, Thomas sudah menjadi populer.

Newt mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Kali ini matanya menangkap kelompok _r_ _unners_. Newt mengamati wajah para _r_ _unner_ satu persatu, tersnyum mengenang masa-masa ketika dirinya ada di antara kelompok itu. Di tengah-tengah mereka. Saling tertawa dan melempar lelucon konyol tentang labirin yang hidup. Newt selalu suka berada di antara para _r_ _unner_ , mereka anak-anak yang cukup menyenangkan, pintar, dan punya selera humor yang lumayan bagus. Meski sebagian besar _g_ _laders_ lain menilai para _r_ _unner_ hanya berisi anak-anak kuat yang angkuh. Tapi Newt bisa memaklumi hal itu. Bagaimana pun, ia _pernah_ menjadi seorang _r_ _unner_. Ia mengerti seperti apa rasanya seharian berlari mengelilingi petak-petak labirin yang berliku. Menghapal setiap belokan yang ada, semua sektornya, dan menemukan jalan keluar sebelum matahari tenggelam. Singkatnya, itu sama sekali tidak mudah.

Newt menghembuskan napas. Matanya berhenti pada sosok Minho yang duduk menghadap api. Tampak sengaja memisakhan diri dari _r_ _unner_ yang lain. Newt mengamati Minho lekat-lekat dari balik api. _Runner_ Asia itu duduk di atas bangkai batang pohon besar sendirian. Kedua kakinya terbuka, sementara sikunya bertumpu pada lutut. Di tangan kirinya ia menggengam segelas minuman yang masih penuh.

Hidung Newt berkerut, matanya menyipit tajam mengamati Minho. Ia mulai membaca ekspresi di wajah Minho secara lebih seksama. Minho memasang ekspresi kaku lebih dari yang biasanya. Pandangannya menggelap dan tajam menatap api. Wajahnya pias dan dingin disirami cahaya bulan dan bayang-bayang jingga nyala api. Minho seolah sengaja memisahkan diri dari kerumunan. Memasang tameng tak kasat mata di sekitarnya, peringatan keras agar tak seorang pun mendekat atau mengajaknya bicara. Dan tentu, para _glader_ cukup waras untuk membaca situasi dan tidak mengusik sang Kepala Pelari.

Pandangan mereka bertemu ketika Minho tiba-tiba mendongak. Newt memberi gestur sedikit kaku dengan kepalanya untuk menyapa Minho, tapi pemuda itu sama sekali tak mersepon. Ia hanya menatap Newt dengan tatapan sekaku dan sedatar tembok _maze._ Newt mendengus menerima balasan _bersahabat_ dari Minho. Ia mencatat dalam otaknya untuk tidak lagi mencoba beramah-tamah saat kondisi Minho sedang buruk.

Newt baru berniat bangkit dari posinya dan bergabung bersama _gladers_ lain ketika matanya menangkap Alby dan Thomas berjalan dan berhenti tepat di hadapan Minho. Ia mengurungkan niatnya. Kembali duduk dan menatap tiga kawannya itu dari balik api. Newt melihat Minho mendongak untuk menatap Alby dan Thomas dengan pandangan datar. Ekspresinya masih kaku, tipe ekspresi yang mengerikan karena tak seorangpun dapat menebak apa yang Minho pikirkan.

Newt bisa melihat Alby dan Thomas berbicara pada Minho. Thomas berbicara lebih banyak dan ekspresif sambil menggerak-gerakkan kedua tangannya atau memberi gestur dengan kepalanya. Alby bertahan pada pose menyilangkan tangan di depan dada dan menyimak dengan bijak juga sesekali menimpali dengan begitu tenang. Newt tidak bisa mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan. Tapi apapun itu, kelihatannya sama sekali tidak mengejutkan atau membuat Minho bersemangat. Tak ada perubahan ekpresi pada wajahnya. Rahangnya hanya terkatup rapat dan kaku. Ia mendengarkan Thomas dan Alby tanpa menyahut, membantah, maupun sekadar mengangguk atau menggelengkan kepala.

Urat di pelipis Newt berkerut, ia mulai penasaran. Ia bisa melihat Alby menghela napas dari balik punggungunya, lalu memegang sebelah bahu Thomas dan menatapnya sambil menggeleng lemah. Thomas ganti menatap pemuda gelap itu dengan ekspesi keras kepala selama beberapa saat seblum akhirnya menghela napas dan mengangkat dua tangannya ke udara. Alby menarik tangannya dari Thomas dan ganti memandang Minho, ia berbicara beberapa kata sebelum memberi tepukan bersahabat di punggung Minho dan menarik Thomas menjauh.

Newt harus mengakui kalau ia sungguh dibuat penasaran. Ia sudah berniat menghampiri Alby dan bertanya. Namun segera membatalkan niat begitu melihat Minho bangkit dari duduknya, wajahnya tertunduk begitu kaku, kedua tangannya terkepal kuat, dan bahkan dalam jarak ini pun Newt bisa melihat jaringan otot menengang di leher Minho. Tanda bahwa Minho sedang berusaha keras menekan emosinya. Newt melihat Minho berjalan memisahkan diri dari keramaian, dan setelah menarik napas panjang, Newt memutusan untuk mengikuti sang _R_ _unner_ Asia.

* * *

"Minho?"

Ia memanggil pelan sambil mendorong pintu ruang peta. Kepalanya menoleh ke setiap sudut ruangan. Ia tidak menemukan Minho di sana. Menghela napas kecil, pemuda pirang itu akhirnya memilih untuk melangkah masuk.

Tidak banyak yang berubah sejak Newt masih menjadi _runner_. Kertas-kertas minyak berserakan di meja besar, catatan-catatan kode pergerakan maze, juga ratusan angka dan huruf-huruf yang berhasil dipecahkan. Newt masuk ke dalam ruangan, menggigit bibirnya untuk menekan segala emosi dan gempuran hebat dalam dadanya ketika mengamati ruangan.

Ia sedang mengamati selembar kertas minyak berisikan coretan acak ketika mendengar derit pintu kayu terbuka. Newt berjengit kecil, nyaris memekik. " _Bloody hell_ ," Ia mendesah, memegangi dadanya. Matanya kini tertuju pada Minho yang baru saja masuk dari pintu belakang.

"Newt?" Minho balas menyahut, suaranya kental seperti geraman. Ia menatap Newt sengit kemudian mendesis. "Tutup pintunya." Nadanya seperti memerintah dengan sok kuasa. Newt mendengus gusar, namun menuruti kata-kata Minho. Ia membalikkan badan dan mentu pintu di belakangnya dengan hati-hati. Kemudian kembali berbalik menatap Minho.

"Kau...," Satu alis Newt terangkat tinggi. "habis mandi?" Ia mengamati tubuh Minho yang basah, hanya memakai celana panjangnya, tanpa selehai kain pun menutup bagian atas tubuhnya. Dengan sengaja memamerkan tubuh atletisnya yang terbentuk sempurnya.

Minho menatapanya sekilas tanpa mengatakan apa-apa, selanjutnya pemuda itu mendelikkan bahu dan berjalan memutari meja utama. "Renang." Ia menjawab singkat.

Newt menyipitkan matanya. "Renang." Ia mengulang kata itu dengan dingin. "Maksudmu menceburkan diri ke danau yang dingin pada malam hari?" Ia berkata dengan sinis. "Benar-benar tipe hiburan yang bijak bagi seorang _Runner_."

Minho membuat gestur muak dengan memutar bola matanya. Ia meraih kemejanya yang tergeletak di salah satu kursi kayu, lalu lebih memilih untuk menyampirkannya ke bahu kananya dari pada memakainya. "Kalau kau ke sini hanya untuk ceramah, mending keluar saja." Ia menatap Newt dengan tatapan seasam dan sepekat racun. "Aku lebih menghargai seorang teman yang mengajakku adu jotos daripada cerewet dan bicara omong kosong." Racunnya berubah dari asam menjadi pahit dan setajam pecahan kaca. Minho mengulas seringai di bibirnya yang pucat, kemudian membanting tubuhnya di seongok sofa butut yang berdebu.

Newt mendengus untuk mengusir ngilu di ruang dengarnya atas perkataan Minho. Ia sudah mengenal Minho hampir dua tahun, kelewat terbiasa menghadapi mulut kasarnya. Sama sekali telah melupakan caranya sakit hati atau tersinggung dengan perkataan Minho. Newt justru sedikit-banyak lebih menyukai cara Minho berbicara. Minho mungkin berbicara kasar, tajam, dan pahit. Tapi Minho tidak pernah berbohong. Minho adalah tipikal orang yang lebih memilih untuk mengungkapkan kejujuran yang menyakitkan, daripada mengibur dengan kata-kata manis berisi kebohongan.

Newt akhirnya memutuskan untuk berjalan mendekat dan mendudukkan diri tepat di sebelah Minho. Ia diam mengamati paras asia Minho. Garis rahangnya yang tegas, kedua alisnya yang runcing, matanya yang sipit dan tajam, hidung bangirnya, juga bibirnya yang hanya membentuk segaris horizontal tanpa senyuman pemanis. Newt menahan hasrat untuk menyeka butir-butir air yang menetes dari rambut hitam Minho yang basah. Juga hasrat untuk mengeringkan atau bahkan sekadar menyeka rambut hitamnya yang membuat tirai lancip di sekitar kening hingga menyentuh ujung matanya seperti gaya emo.

"Ada masalah?" Newt akhirnya menemukan suara. Ia dengan tekun mengamati wajah Minho. Membaca perubahan ekspresinya.

Tapi Minho hanya menggeleng samar, tersenyum pias mengerikan. " _Selalu_ ada masalah." Dia menoleh untuk menatap Newt tepat ke manik mata. "Selalu." Menekankan kalimatnya dengan begitu tajam dan pahit.

" _Well_ ," Newt menarik napas dan membuangnya cepat. "mau cerita?"

Minho menyeringai angkuh. "Aku bukan gadis remaja yang doyan curhat."

"Kau memang remaja."

"Bukan gadis."

"Dan darimana kau tahu kalau cuma gadis yang doyan curhat?"

"Konyol."

"Kau bahkan tidak ingat apapun. Juga tidak mengenal seorang gadis pun kecuali Teresa."

"Newt,"

Newt balik menatap dengan senyum miring. Hal yang ia pelajari untuk menghadapi seorang Minho adalah terus bersikap seolah sama sekali tak terpengaruh atau merasa perlu untuk berpeka diri terhadap kondisinya yang sedang sensitif.

"Apa? Kau sekarang sudah mendapatkan ingatanmu kembali, hm? Ingat berapa puluh gadis remaja yang mungkin curhat padamu atau kau _tiduri_?"

Dan bersikap menyebalkan seolah ini adalah saat yang sempurna untuk berdebat. Minho akan lebih menghargai hal itu, ketimbang bersikap sok ramah dan mencoba berbicara dengan nada lembut juga hati-hati seolah ia anak kecil yang rapuh.

"Newt, jangan mendebatku."

Newt justru tersenyum puas. Ia tidak tahan, dan memutuskan untuk meraih kemeja Minho yang tersampir di bahunya. Lalu menggunakannya untuk mengusap wajah Minho yang basah. "Kau kelihatan ...," Ia sengaja menggantung kalimatnya, tersenyum miring mendapati Minho hanya pasrah ketika Newt mengusap jejak-jejak air di wajahnya. "payah."

Minho menatapnya dengan bibir menukik kaku. "Senang mendengar pujianmu."

Newt menarik tangannya dan berpuas diri melihat wajah Minho kini bersih dan kering. "Bukan, maksudku ... bukan payah _seperti biasanya_. Cuma payah karena kelelahan."

"Perlu kuambilkan pisau supaya kau bisa menyayat-nyayat hatiku lebih dalam?"

Newt mengangkat tangan tanda menyerah. Sadar ia tak akan bisa melampai sarkasme seorang Minho. "Kau tidak terlalu menyukai _anak baru_ itu, ya?"

Bahu Minho menjadi lebih tegang. Newt menantikan dengan sedikit gelisah ketika Minho akhirnya menggerakkan mulutnya untuk berkata. "Dia jenius, tapi terlalu naif." Minho berkata dengan nada benci. "Aku tak bisa memisahkan perasaan benci dan kagum padanya." Ia melanjutkan kemudian menghembuskan napas panjang.

"Aku sepakat denganmu." Newt akhirnya berujar. Ia menatap lurus ke mata hitam Minho. Kali ini ekspresi Minho sudah sedikit melunak. "Aku juga beranggapan bahwa Thomas—"

Ucapan Newt terputus karena Minho tiba-tiba mengangkat satu tangannya tepat di hadapan wajah Newt. Newt mengernyit kecil, dan Minho balas menatapnya sambil mengayunkan kepala dengan letih dari satu sisi ke sisi lain.

"Jangan membicaraknnya." Minho berkata setelah menurunkan tangannya. "Aku benar-benar sedang tidak selera membahas anak itu."

Newt diam dan mencoba mencerna kata-kata Minho selama beberapa detik. Ia mengangguk maklum setelahnya. Memilih untuk menghentikan pembicaraan dan menutup topik sebelumnya. "Kau kelelahan." Newt berkata seperti vonis dokter, dan Minho sama sekali tak mengelak. Pemuda berdarah Asia itu hanya tersenyum tipis dan menutup matanya kemudian menunduk dan menyimpan kepalanya di perpotongan leher Newt.

Newt menahan napas tanpa sadar. Rambut Minho yang basah menyentuh permukaan kulitnya. Ia merasakan beban berat akibat kepala Minho yang bertopang padanya. Sebagian wajahnya kini menempel pada rambut Minho yang basah. Menempel di pipi dan bibirnya, membawa sensasi dingin yang menusuk.

Newt berhasil menghembuskan napas. Mencoba bernapas secara normal dan mengabaikan aroma shampo bercampur tanah basah yang menguar dari helaian rambut Minho. "Kau oke?" Akhirnya Newt memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

Minho menghembuskan napas. Begitu hangat dan bertiup di kulit Newt. Membuat perut Newt terasa seperti baru saja ditonjok. Minho menggerakkan kepala sekilas. "Jangan bertanya, Newt." _Terlalu dekat_ , Newt membatin. Ia bisa merasakan napas Minho berhembus di kulitnya, bahkan ujung bibir Minho mulai terasa menyentuh kulitnya. "Jangan mengoceh. Tolong diam saja seperti ini." Ia berujar dengan nada halus namun sarat akan kemutlakan yang tak bersedia diganggu gugat. Newt hanya mendesah pasrah dan mebiarkan Minho mengambil alih keadaan.

Newt mengangkat tangannya untuk menyentuh rambut Minho yang basah demi mengabaikan disiran aneh di sekitar perut sampai paru-parunya akibat hembusan napas Minho di kulitnya. Ia mencoba mengatur napas agar tidak terdengar memburu, juga berusaha keras agar jantungnya kembali berdetak normal dan berhenti mengacau di dalam sangkar iganya.

Newt menelusurkan jemarinya di antara surai hitam Minho yang basah. Menyisirnya perlahan dalam gerak yang monoton. "Aku minta maaf," suaranya terdengar lemah dan nyaris seperti bisikan.

"Untuk apa?" Minho balas berbisik. Dan Newt terpaksa mengigit bibir bawahnya sendiri ketika merasakan gejolak aneh karena bibir Minho menyentuh kulit dan garis tulang selangkanya.

"Untuk Thomas, untuk Alby, untuk para _r_ _unner_ , dan untuk tempat _biadab_ ini."

Newt bisa merasakan Minho mendengus. " _Bukan salahmu_. Bukan kau yang mengirimku ke sini. Kenapa kau merasa perlu untuk minta maaf?"

Newt menghela napas lagi. "Aku minta maaf karena kau merasa ... tidak bahagia."

"Memang tidak ada seorangpun yang bisa bahagia jika kebebasannya direnggut."

Newt mengigit bibirnya karena tidak tahu lagi harus berkata apa. Jika Alby yang berada di posisinya, Alby pasti bisa menghadapi Minho dengan kalimat-kalimat bijaknya. Thomas mungkin akan mengoceh panjang dimana setiap perkataannya berisi penjelasan jenius yang mencengangkan. Gally mungkin bisa membantu Minho dengan saling tinju sampai babak belur, dan setelahnya membuat Minho merasa lebih baik. Tapi apa yang Newt bisa? Ia tidak sebijak Alby, sepintar Thomas, maupun sekuat Gally. Kenyataan bahwa saat ini Minho yang bersandar padanya benar-benar terasa ganjil.

Pemuda yang bertubuh lebih kecil akhirnya menghela napas. Ia merasakan jari-jari tangannya basah akibat menyentuh rambut Minho. Newt mengangkat telapak tangannya di udara. Menatapnya dengan bimbang sambil merasakan napas Minho yang hangat menyapu kulitnya. Ia menguatkan tekad, menggerakkan telapak tangannya perlahan untuh mengusap kepala Minho bersama rambutnya yang basah.

Newt merasakan tangannya bergerak kaku di atas kepala Minho. Bagaimanapun ini terlihat ganjil. Minho bukan tipe anak yang butuh dielus-elus agar suasana hatinya menjadi lebih baik. Dan Newt juga bukan tipe anak yang suka membelai anjing galak untuk membuatnya jinak. Tapi persetan dengan tipe-tipe keperibadian di antara keduanya. Newt mendenguskan tawa kecil, lalu berangsur-angsur gerakannya pada kepala Minho menjadi lebih luwes dan natural seolah ia sudah melakukannya selama bertahun-tahun.

"Kenapa kau malah membelai rambutku?"

Newt mengerjap. Untuk sesaat pergerakannya terhenti. Kemudian ia tersenyum dan kembali pada aktifitas sebelumnya. "Kau keberatan?" Ia bertanya tanpa merasa bersalah sama sekali.

Selama beberapa detik, Minho tak memberi respon apapun, tapi setelahnya pemuda itu menggerakkan kepalanya sedikit seperti sedang menggeleng kecil. Newt menjadi opitimis, Minho tidak protes karena Newt menyentuhnya. Ia mengangkat tangannya yang satu lagi, dengan perlahan mendaratkannya melingkari punggung tegap Minho. Memberinya tepukan atau usapan kecil tanpa mengatakan apa-apa.

"Sekarang kau berusaha memelukku."

Minho mengucapkannya dengan begitu datar seolah sedang membaca teks. Sama sekali tak ada nada emosi dalam suaranya. Tidak menuding, bertanya, maupun memprotes atau juga berterima kasih. Newt menunduk sedikit, tersenyum meski ia tahu Minho tak bisa melihatnya. "Hm, sepertinya begitu." Suaranya keluar dalam bentuk nada seringan kapas.

Minho tetap diam. Tak ada pergerakan sama sekali. Satu-satunya yang membuat Newt yakin bahwa Minho masih hidup adalah karena napasnya terus bertiup hangat di kulit Newt. Ia menarik napas panjang, dan menghembuskannya dengan perlahan. Memejamkan kedua matanya, dan menempelkan sebagian pipinya di puncak kepala Minho. Rambut Minho yang basah kembali menempel di sekitar wajah dan bibirnya.

"Aku akan berusaha mengabaikan kenyataan bahwa kau sedang menciumi rambutku."

Newt terkekeh mendengar suara Minho. Nada suaranya kini merupakan takaran yang sempurna antara marah dan mencoba melucu. "Pasti akan jadi berita bagus jika semua _Glader_ tahu hal ini." Ia bisa merasakan bibir Minho mengulas sebuah seringai. "Seorang Minho yang berandal berubah menjadi kucing lucu yang suka dielus-elus."

"Jika itu terjadi, aku pastikan sudah merobek semua mulut mereka sebelum mereka sempat tertawa."

"Wah," Newt berusaha agar suaranya terdengar seperti terpukau. "Kau benar-benar pemaaf." Ia membuka kelopak matanya, lalu meggerakkan kepalanya dan meletakkan dagunya di kepala Minho. Newt bahkan tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkannya ketika menunduk dan menderatkan bibirnya di puncak kepala Minho, memberinya kecupan berdurasi beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya kembali mengangkat kepalanya.

"Kau benar-benar menciumku."

Newt dapat merakasan dengusan Minho di kulitnya. " _Yeah. Weird, right_?" Karena memang _aneh_ , Newt merasakan tubuhnya bergerak sendiri seblelum otaknya sempat berpikir. Dan ia lumayan yakin hal ini tak pernah terjadi sebelumnya. Ia selalu bisa memikirkan setiap tindakan yang diambilnya paling tidak sampai dua kali sebelum benar-benar melakukannya. Tapi kali ni benar-benar lain. Jadi, pemuda itu meringis kecil, menggerakkan jemarinya di punggung Minho seperti sedang menekan tuts piano. "Kau marah?"

Mihho tidak menjawab, tapi selang beberapa sekon kemudian pemuda itu mengangkat kepalanya dari bahu Newt. Membuat baban Newt menghilang. Dan Newt bahkan baru merasakan nyeri di bahunya ketika Minho benar-benar lepas dari sana.

Sang _Runner_ Asia menatap lurus ke mata Newt. Ekspresinya bersih tak terbaca. Tapi gurat-gurat kegelisahan dan emosi yang semula ada di sana kini telah mengendur dan memudar. "Aku tidak marah." Kata Minho, matanya yang hitam legam menatap langsung ke sapasang mata Newt yang coklat.

Newt memberi anggukan kecil sebagai bentuk pengertian. Dan Minho menghela napas kemudian mendelikkan bahu ringan. "Tapi mungkin aku lebih suka kalau kau menciumku di bagian yang lain."

Mata Newt melebar. Ia merasa seharusnya ia akan jadi bagian paling besar dalam percakapan mereka malam ini, tapi wajah datar Minho dan nada suaranya yang miskin akan emosi sukses mematahkan momen itu. "Apa maksudmu?"

Minho menatapnya sambil menaikkan alis. "Di sini." Ia berkata sambil menunjuk bibirnya dengan jari telunjuknya yang panjang. "Coba cium aku di sini."

Newt berusaha menatapnya sedatar mungkin. Sengaja tak memberi jawaban apapun. Ia hanya terus menatap lurus ke mata Minho sambil berusaha menggali seberapa jauh tingkat kejahilan dalam suaranya.

Minho memiringkan kepalanya sedikit. "Kenapa? Kau tidak mau?"

Newt menunduk sejenak sebelum menghala napas dan kembali menatap Minho. "Aku tidak tahu apa aku pernah menicium laki-laki sebemumnya."

Minho tersenyum, ekspresi di wajahnya kini menjadi lebih hidup. "Sama." Ia menjawab pendek. "Bahkan aku tidak ingat apa aku pernah mencium seseorang sebelumnya. Mari kita ingat-ingat... aku tiba disini dengan cara meluncur dari kotak, dalam kondisi linglung, amnesia, dan tampan. Tapi tak punya ingatan apapun soal pengalaman berciuman. Dan sejak hari pertamaku, sampai detik ini, aku sama sekali tidak pernah mencium satupun anak-anak _glader_."

"Wah, senangnya bisa jadi _glader_ pertama yang berkesempatan mencicipi ciumanmu."

Perkataan Newt membuat Minho menyentakkan kepalanya ke belakang dan tertawa. Ekspresi kaku dan dinginnya sudah lenyap tak bersisa. Dan Newt merasa pantas bangga akan hal itu. Minho masih tertawa renyah sementara Newt mengamatinya sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Oke," Minho berkata setelah berhasil meredakan tawanya. Ia tersenyum miring menatap Newt. "Jadi kau mau atau tidak?"

Newt angkat bahu ringan. "Boleh saja," Ia menjawab sama ringannya. "Tapi aku tidak punya ide tentang caranya berciuman dengan benar." Ia mengatakan itu sambil mencoba mengendalikan letupan-petupan aneh di perutnya, juga desiran asing yang merambat di balik tulang iganya.

"Aku juga." Minho menjawab, dan memberi anggukan kecil. Ia tak melepaskan matanya dari mata Newt, beringsut mendekat pada Newt hingga kini wajah mereka hanya terpisah sejengkal jarak. "Coba pejamkan matamu."

"Kenapa harus?"

"Untuk bisa menikmati suatu momen dengan sempurna, kau harus memejamkan mata."

Newt menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Kata siapa?"

Minho mendelikkan bahu. "Cuma insting."

"Kau juga akan memejamkan mata?"

"Tidak."

Mata Newt kini menyipit curiga. "Kenapa?"

"Karena aku ingin menatap wajahmu ketika kita berciuman."

Newt merengut kecil. "Nanti kau tidak bisa menikmati momennya."

"Aku bahkan tidak yakin bisa menikmati momen berciuman dengan seorang laki-laki meski dengan menutup mata."

"Oh, begitu?" Newt berusaha agar suaranya terdengar tersinggung.

Minho berdecak. "Sudahlah," Ia mengibaskan tangannya singkat seolah mengusir nyamuk. "Kita jadi berciuman atau tidak?"

Newt menatapnya tanpa bersuara. Hal itu membuat keduanya hanya saling memandangi satu sama lain tanpa melakukan pergerakan yang berarti. Di detik ke sebelas, Minho akhirnya membuang napas. "Baiklah, tidak usah ada aturan memejamkan mata." Ia berkata dengan lugas. "Pejamkan saja saat kau rasa memang harus."

Newt mengangguk puas. "Sepakat."

Newt melihat Minho mengambil napas panjang dan membuangnya cepat. Kemudian matanya menatap Newt dalam pancaran emosi yang lain dari biasanya. "Jangan bergerak." Minho berbisik, lalu mulai memajukan wajahnya.

Newt bisa merasakan jarak di anatara dirinya dan Minho semakin menipis. Ia tetap diam dan menatap Minho yang kian mendekat padanya. Tak bergerak hingga dapat merasakan napas Minho di hidungnya. Mereka sudah sangat dekat. Minho memiringkan kepala sedikit hingga ujung hidung mereka bersentuhan. Mata mereka bertemu dan saling memandang dengan ganjil. Newt terus saja menatap bergantian antara kedua mata Minho dan belah bibirnya. Dan Minho sepertinya juga tak berhasil memutuskan untuk menatap mata Newt atau memperhatikan bibirnya.

Minho menarik napas, memutuskan untuk menghapus jarak dengan mempertemukan bibirnya dengan bibir Newt.

Newt menunduk untuk dapat melihat bibir Minho yang menyentuh bibirnya. Tak satupun dia antara keduanya memejamkan mata, atau terlihat sedang menikmati momennya. Mulut Minho terasa keras di mulut Newt, asing dan tak tertahankan. Kemudian Minho meletakkan lengannya di sekeliling Newt dan menarik pemuda itu mendekat. Bibir Minho mulai melembut. Newt bisa merasakan detak jantung Minho yang cepat, juga merasakan jejak pahit dari sesuatu yang diminum Minho sebelumnya.

Akhirnya, Newt memejamkan mata.

Ia merasakan satu tangan Minho menahan lehernya. Sementara lengannya yang lain masih mendekap Newt kian erat dan merapat. Minho melumat bibirnya dalam gerakan yang begitu menghipnotis. Tangan Newt terangkat untuk menangkup wajah Minho. Suaranya teredam ketika Minho menggerakkan ibu jarinya untuk membelai tonjolan jakun di leher Newt.

Minho memejamkan mata ketika mendengar Newt merintih kecil.

Tubuh mereka menempel seerat bibir mereka saling berbagi. Penuh kehausan dan hasrat yang tak terbendung. Ciuman itu berubah panas, rapat, dan menagih. Mereka saling melumat. Tak bisa memutuskan mana yang lebih penting antara mengambil napas atau berusaha meraup bibir satu sama lain. Tidak mengenali lagi jantung siapa yang berdentum-dentum di dada masing-masing. Mereka melupakan segalanya, dan memlih untuk hanyut tergilas ciuman panjang.

Ciuman itu berakhir ketika Minho menarik diri dari Newt dengan ucapan teredam.

" _Shuck it_ , Newt." Minho mengumpat di depan bibir Newt. Sementara Newt masih terengah-engah berusaha mengatur napas. Ia bertanya-tanya berapa lama mereka berciuman sampai paru-parunya terasa mau meledak?

Newt bisa merasakan bibirnya kini basah, berdetak seolah punya jantung sendiri, dan ia mencoba mengabaikan sensasi menggelitik ketika melihat bibir Minho yang juga basah.

"Apa rasanya seburuk itu?" Newt berhasil menemukan suaranya kembali. Ia juga menemukan fakta bahwa lengan Minho masih mendekapnya.

Minho mendengus, dan menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Newt agar bisa menatap si pirang dengan lebih jelas. "Mulai sekarang jangan biarkan satupun _gladers_ menciummu. Aku tidak sudi berbagi fakta dengan siapapun bahwa kau _hebat_ dalam urusan _ini_."

Newt meresponnya dengan tawa renyah. Ia memberi dorongan di dada Minho hingga Minho melepaskan dekapannya. Mereka duduk bersebelahan, saling menatap namun tidak lagi mendekap satu sama lain. "Termasuk kau?"

Minho membuat ekspresi seolah-olah Newt baru saja mengucapkan kalimat konyol nomor satu di dunia. "Tentu saja _kecuali aku_."

Newt menyeringai. "Jadi aku cuma boleh menciummu?" Ia berusaha menantang Minho dengan tatapan matanya.

Minho tak membuka suaranya. Tapi tatapannya jelas berbicara _kau-tahu-maksudku_.

"Begitu?" Sudut bibir Newt berkedut geli sementara satu alisnya naik. "Apa keuntungan yang aku dapat jika menuruti kemaumanmu?"

Senyum Minho melebar.

"Aku." Minho berkata sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya dengan bangga seolah sedang mempersembahkan diri. "Kau bebas melakukan lebih dari sekadar mencium bibirku."

* * *

 **fin**

* * *

a/n: tiba-tiba kangen aja pas mereka masih zaman di glade. Dan... deskripsi ruang petanya nggak terlalu yakin soalnya udah kecampur-campur sama gambaran film, manalagi dulu baca novelnya cuma minjem dari perpus sekolah/nggak modal.

Jaa, makasih udah baca~


End file.
